Never Marry A Pureblood, Rosie
by VickytoriaGreengrass
Summary: From the funny to the romantic, from the drama to the tragedy, and from the angst-y to the mysterious. A series of completely unrelated drabbles focusing on the lives and lies of Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy, in 150 words or less.
1. About A Week

**Author's Note: **The following collection is going to be a random collection of drabbles consisting of the relationship between Rose/Scorpius. For the most part, they will be completely unrelated. I aim to write each drabble in 150 words or less. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

About a Week

"I _hate_ you, Scorpius Malfoy!"

A scream of frustration, a stiffled sob, a few heavy thuds and the slam of a door later, the Gryffindor common room is silent.

Finally, Fred Weasley lets out one long whistle. "Well," he begins slowly, "That sure as hell escalated quickly, didn't it?" He then coughs out a phrase which sounds oddly like _"sexual tension"_.

The blond glares. "Shut it, Weasley." Without another word, Scorpius turns on his heel and flees the tower. His cheeks are flushed and his eyes are dark with anger.

Malfoy's exit breaks the remaining tension. Some people sigh in relief, others giggle in amusement.

"You were right, Al," Lily pipes up. "Rose and Scorpius' arguments _are_ getting more frequent. How long until they…?" She leaves the question hanging.

Green eyes bright, Albus grins knowingly back at his sister. "Oh, I'd say about a week."

* * *

(Word Count: 145)

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed! Review, review, review!

Please...


	2. Brownie Points

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

Brownie Points

"So, _Scorpius_, which Quidditch team do you think is the best?"

Several knives and forks clatter to plates. Rose, eyes wide, stares in horror between her father and boyfriend. This could not end well.

Completely unfazed, Scorpius slowly looks up from his plate and looks at Ron.

"Well, that's easy," he drawls, smiling lightly. "Based on their performance last season, it's got to be Puddlemere United."

Ron clenches his jaw.

"_But_," Scorpius continues, and everyone collectively holds their breaths. "If you must know, I've always been a Chudley Canon's fan myself."

Everyone relaxes, and Ron lets out a chuckle. Roughly, he shoves out a hand for Scorpius to shake. "Welcome to the family, son."

From across the table, Rose catches Scorpius' eye and smirks at him knowingly.

"Liar," she mouths.

He winks back and shrugs. He had to gain brownie points somehow.

* * *

(Word Count: 142)

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	3. Cheater

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

Cheater

"How could you, Scorpius?"

"Rosie, I –"

"No, don't you _dare_ Rosie me." Her wand is drawn, and sparks fly from its tip. "How – could – you?" Each time, she jabs her wand threateningly at him.

_Merlin, help me_. He thinks, swallowing thickly.

"It was just a –"

"Don't you go making excuses, Malfoy. Not a single excuse can justify _this_. Once a cheater, _always_ a cheater." With a final look of disgust, she turns on her heel and waddles out of the room.

Scorpius stares after her exasperated.

A deep chuckle comes from behind. Pivoting round, Scorpius smirks at the reclining forms of Marcus Zabini and Al Potter, both waiting patiently to continue their game of _Scrabble_.

He sits down, and they all grin. "And _that_, gentlemen, is a perfect example as to why you should never piss off a pregnant woman."

* * *

(Word Count: 142)

**Author's Note: **Probably my favourite thus far. If you have any prompts then let me know!

PS: Reviews make the world go round ;) hehe.


	4. Dirt

**Author's Note: **Not as cheerful as the last three I'm afraid, folks. Hope you enjoy it though!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

* * *

Dirt

"Move it, Weasel."

Rose cries out as she is roughly shoved to the side, her face heating in hurt and embarrassment. Her books fall and he laughs.

Tears begin to well up; she quickly wipes them away.

"Get lost, Malfoy." She hisses, her voice breaking at his name.

She looks at him, and for a second their eyes meet. One pair, a brown pair, is full of unexplainable pain. The other pair, a silver pair, is full of unrestrained hate.

"My pleasure," Scorpius snarls, storming off.

Rose stays there for a minute, cowering under the image of his gaze. The way he looks at her – the way he _treats_ her – it's as if she's nothing more than a piece of _dirt_.

It was hard to imagine that they had once been lovers.

That they had once been friends.

* * *

(Word Count: 138)

**Author's Note: **Yep, slightly angst-y I know. Sorry about that guys. However, it was the one I wrote for this week. Hope you still enjoyed it all the same.

Next Wednesday, I won't be posting up a drabble as it's Christmas (Boxing Day, if you're in the UK). As a result, I'd like to wish you all a Merry Christmas.

Please review, and if you've got any prompts then it'd be great to hear them!

Thanks,

VickytoriaGreengrass


	5. What's In a Name?

**Dislcaimer: **I don't own anything.

* * *

What's In A Name?

"May I present to you Draco Nicholas Malfoy."

For a few seconds, there is silence. Then…

"You've done _what_?" Ron Weasley chokes out, disgusted. "My grandson is not about to be named after that – that _ferret_!"

"Ronald!" Hermione snaps, aghast.

"Too bad, Weasley," Draco Malfoy smirks triumphantly. "It's already been done."

"Draco, this isn't helping." Astoria mutters. Draco just grins knowingly back at her.

Ignoring his former nemesis, Ron rounds on his son-in-law. "What did you do to my daughter, _Malfoy_?"

"Nothing! It was Rose's –"

"Rosie's _what_?"

"It was Rosie's idea."

Ron's eyes grow wider. "Rosie," He yells, storming into her room. "We need to talk!"

Chuckling, Draco walks over to meet the new-born. "I knew there was a reason why I liked your wife." Suddenly, his eyes go wide too. "Scorpius, Draco is ginger!"

Smirking, Draco's son agrees. "He sure is, Dad. Told you it was Rose's idea."

* * *

Word Count: 150

**Author's Note: **Hope you enjoyed it and got the joke. If not the basic gist of it goes as thus: the hair colour determined the name - Blonde baby would be Ron and ginger/red would be Draco and a consequent reaction from both grandfathers! Please review and let me know what you thought. Happy New Years to you all, and remember any ideas for drabble prompts then please feel free to suggest!

VickytoriaGreengrass


End file.
